


you are my sunshine

by angelinqs



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, I’m sorry, everblaze was the Best Book, i cried, kenric deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinqs/pseuds/angelinqs
Summary: an everblaze blurb. THAT PART, from oralie’s perspective.





	you are my sunshine

 

**_you are my sunshine._ **

it all happened so quickly. fintan was completely silent, deathly still, with little change in emotion. the next moment, a scorching wave of everblaze was on a path to destroying everything. flecks of ash coated oralie’s perfectly shaped cheeks; those that were now blotched with inkspills of red. she heard her own voice call out for him; for kenric. her mind screamed his name. her vocals were dusted with a rasp, due to the smoke filled air.

**_my only sunshine._ **

oralie braced herself against the vacker child. she heard a whisper of his voice, inquiring where everyone was—she pointed her shaking digits toward the raging flames. kenric was in there. he must be. distracted by her straying thoughts, oralie was caught off guard as a boiling molten smear of jewel dropped onto her shoulder. she jumped at the sudden pain, and a scream ripped from her throat.

**_you make me happy,_ **

a thunderous crack erupted everywhere and nowhere, inside and outside. a voice at the back of oralie’s mind told her the sounds blossomed from sophie foster’s newfound ability of teleportation. however, that was the least of her worries. her mind flitted with earth-shattering thoughts; _is kenric alright? did he escape from oblivimyre? did everyone else make it? where is fintan?_

as the trio tumbled through the void, oralie clutched both children tight. she was supposed to watch fintan’s emotions. this was her fault. she would not lose these two children, she swore silently.

**_when skies are grey._ **

another clap rang out, signaling the end of their journey. the three hit the grassy land and coughed in a hacking manner, attempting to expel some smoke from their lungs. a fine layer of ash covered the entirety of oralie’s body. that didn’t matter right now. tears streaming down her face, she bolted back to the ruins of oblivimyre. legs burning, heart pounding, and hope slowly diminishing, she crashed into councillor emery. the female looked up at him, whispering her message with her glassy eyes. emery hesitated — but after a beat, he shook his head.

**_you’ll never know, dear,_ **

heart stops. sharp inhale.

**_how much i love you._ **

drops to knees. eyes become blank. please — don’t take my sunshine away.

 


End file.
